skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rotor and Prop
Also known as the R&P, RP, or just "the tavern," the Rotor and Prop is the tavern where Skyrates gather to chat... and much more. Finding the Rotor & Prop The R&P is accessible from the Radio. Selecting the RP tab shows what's happening in the tavern. Before You Enter You'll want to read the FAQ and the Roleplaying Guide before joining the fray. Everything in the R&P is assumed to be in character, and taking place in the tavern, unless stated otherwise. See the Roleplaying Guide for more details. Setting The Rotor and Prop is a typical bar located on a small skyland just large enough for the tavern, a few shops, and an airstrip and hangar. Further details are available in the roleplaying guide. Locales Airport The Rotor and Prop is located within a few minutes' walk of a small full-service airport, with just enough runway space to land the largest of planes, and a mooring mast and 'dry-dock' service bays for airships. The control tower shares its building with a very small terminal. (Also: Hangar, Tarmac, Runway, Control Tower, Terminal) Nearby Town The skylet is also home to a small town, which features a number of small shops and restaurants, as well as a large cluster of upscale apartment complexes that cater to the pilots that call the skylet home. The town has a population of about 5500, but it occupies nearly the entire skylet. Hrothar's Park Named for the Skytopian pilot credited with the rediscovery of the skylet, Hrothar's Park on the eastern side of the skylet offers a variety of amenities, such as running trails, play fields, and a large nature preserve. Ordering a Drink The Rotor and Prop differs from the majority of Skytopian taverns, pubs, and bars in that it provides meals and drinks gratis -- free of charge. This business model is sustained by donations of food and beverages, and the donated time of its patrons to tend the bar, prepare food, and perform maintenance on the building itself. Occasional monetary donations aren't rejected, but they are never solicited. A few of the tavern's regulars often volunteer to tend the bar, though if no bartender is available, patrons are encouraged to serve themselves, while exercising due responsibility to preserve a clean and tidy establishment for the other guests. Available Beverages The broad selection of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks available a the Rotor and Prop rivals even the most esoteric Cidadean bars and nightclubs, largely due to the 'donated' nature of the products on offer, which results in a mishmash of different types and varieties of beer, wine, and liquor. Here's a list of drinks you can order at the Rotor and Prop tavern. The Rotor and Prop won't serve alcoholic beverages to characters whose declared or implied age is below the legal drinking age in the Commonwealth of Skytopia, which is twenty (20) years. So please don't ask for a Mai Tai if your character is nineteen. This list is being updated continuously. Check back often, and try something new! Beers * Finnegan's Lengish Red - a rich malt lager that derives its deep reddish color from a brewing process that roasts the malted barley for an extended length of time. Though it's popular throughout Skytopia, and especially in pubs, it is still brewed exclusively within the skyland of Leng by the company Marley Finnegan started in 147 AU. * Finnegan's Marley Finnegan Pale Ale - a bitter, light-colored ale developed and fine-tuned by Marley Finnegan himself, and one of the very earliest beers produced by the company, though still very successful and still regarded by many as the very finest light ale. * Finnegan's Deep Black - This one-of-a-kind porter-style dark ale brewed exclusively by M. Finnegan and Son Brewery on the skyland of Leng is known for its thick, creamy head, as well as being surprisingly low in calories in spite of its stout character. The details of its preparation are a closely-guarded secret of the brewery. This beer was developed late in Marley Finnegan's career, and part of the early mythos that contributed to its nationwide popularity circulated around a rumor that heavy consumption of the beer led to Marley Finnegan's early death, though to this day there is no evidence of this. A must-try for the adventurous. * Cavanaugh Midgard Honey Ale - This specialty brown ale produced by the Frederick R. Cavanaugh Brewing Company on the skyland of Midgard is known for its yeasty aroma and ever-so-subtle honeyed sweetness. This beer is particularly popular among the core skylands. *Cavanaugh Midgard Lager - This widely-available lager beer is known for its smooth, wheaty character, and is frequently referred to as "liquid bread". Among aficionados, it's regarded highly for getting every detail 'exactly right', and exhibiting outstanding flavor balance. *''Slugfeldt'' and Slugfeldt Light - When you just need a'' beer, these are usually the ticket. They'll get you drunk (after a few), but there's little that's particularly noteworthy about them. Brewed in large quantities on Shriebeck. Wines Liquors * Skytopian Grog - There's usually quite a bit of this cloudy, colorless stuff around the tavern, ranging from low-grade pirate booze salvaged from downed planes (and typically mixed together from whatever they had on hand) to the highly sought-after, catnip-infused ''Nippenbrau specialty grog. Its effect tends to take a while to set in, but if you aren't careful, it'll knock you flat. Specialty Cocktails Category:Game Basics Category:User created content